A Smothered Flame
by kelseysprite
Summary: After a nasty break-up over graduation, Eddie disappears into the depths of Tennessee. When Patricia comes back to him, they make a huge mistake, and have to deal with the consequences. But will this eventually reignite their love, or is their love destined to remain smothered and dead? Rated M for eventual lemons, swearing, and themes.


On a Tuesday morning in the depths of Tennessee a mop-headed blonde boy lay entwined with a brunette. Said boy was sleeping quite soundly, nuzzling his head into her soft, messy, hair, when the instinctive sound of a bull-dog, or more specifically, his bull-dog, roused him from his slumber. For a while he lay there, trying to fall back into his lovely sleep, but the barking was relentless. So he lay there, for what seemed like an eternity, soaking up the sounds of everyday life and his dog, waiting for her to wake up.

When she did, though, it wasn't as poetic as he planned. "Shit, I'm late." She sprang up out of the bed and immediately started collecting her clothes in the room. The job for her was quite hard though. During their intimacy, they tended to get a little wild and carelessly fling their clothing around the room. For example, her skirt hung on the top of the crappy-ceiling fan.

"Please tell me you mean work," he teased, handing her the skirt. She glared at him, practically ripping the skirt from his hands. Oh, how like Ezzy to get fussy, he thought whilst grinning to himself.

"Oh, shut it. I mean for work. Not like you'd know what work is." She commented bitterly, rapidly collecting her clothes.

"Hey, hey, hey, I've had my share of jobs before, no need to judge." He placed his hands on her shoulders, smelling her hair. It smelled distinctively of some kind of shampoo and cigarettes," You smell nice."

"Eddie, can you please stop talking, I need to go." She shrugged his hands off her shoulders and, annoyed.

"Or we could do this," he started trailing kisses on her shoulders, moving up to her neck, only stopping slightly when he found her pulse. He pulled her shirt, which lay hap-hazardly down her mid-back, off, his hands moving nimbly lower, all until she slapped his hands off.

"Oi, you, shove off. You've got your month, now stop it. And remember, that's the last time." Eddie, hearing her first words, was reminded of a certain feisty red-head he once knew. Those memories though were mostly sour, and he refocused his thoughts on her. On Ezzy.

"Didn't you say that the last, I don't know, fifteen times I've had to pay rent, Ezzy?" He teased once more.

"Well now I mean it. Last time. And stop calling me Ezzy."

"Have you ever considered that I'm such a good fuck that the money wouldn't ever compare, Ezzy?"

"Shut it Sweetie. I seriously have to go now."

"I just have one last thing to say to you," he placed a chaste kiss on her lips, and looked into her eyes," you're welcome." They had a complicated relationship of sorts. Eddie, living in his trailer which was coincidentally on her land was due to pay his rent monthly. Somehow though, every time the two met up, their small formal meeting escalated into sex, and usually, lots of it. Just enough to make his back sore in the morning, and usually his hips.

She scowled at him icily before taking off, leaving him surprisingly alone. But he had grown accustomed to the loneliness. It hardly even stung anymore. Shaking off any negative thoughts, he covered himself with his blankets, or lack thereof once more to try and sleep, only to realize that the stupid dog was still barking. Trudging through his shamble of a home, he neglected beer bottles that littered the floor and multiple 'adult' magazines he had bought. His furnishings included a dingy chair he had bought at a yard sale, an old TV that failed to catch any good channels, a table and chair that served as his dining room. His kitchen, one counter, an oven and fridge, both yellowing, we hardly used, spare the beer cans and the leftovers of last nights takeout from his neighbor.

He stopped, and for once, considered if this was the life he wanted. A man, stubbly beard, stained muscle t-shirt and ripped jeans with no hope for a career in sight. His life consisted of booze, sex, and the occasional puff of a cigarette (and or pot depending on what's available). What happened to the man that wanted to be a lawyer? Or anything successful?

Another loud bark and the low sound of growling turned his attention to the door. Right. The dog. How he hated that dog sometimes. It was a stray that he had found whimpering on the side of the freeway. Something had died within him at the poor animal's pain, and he took him in, nursing him with meat and scraps. He named him Crusher, despite his tag that proclaimed him to be,' Lionel the Third.'

He flung the door open (already noticing the sweltering heat that seemed ever-present) and screamed,' Hey!' At crusher, who had been barking at a squirrel that had unfortunately found itself in his turf. Storming forward, he shooed the squirrel away, leaving the poor dog whimpering once more. "Don't give me that look, I had to," Eddie reprimanded himself immediately," Talking to a dog, am I crazy?"

Crusher grunted in response. "You're right buddy, lost my sanity a long time ago." Sometimes it actually felt that way. Getting it off his chest was comforting.

"Hey Andy!" He waved to his neighbour across from him, sitting in a lawn chair. Andy beamed at him at waved.

"Come over here, you've got to hear this. Apparently there's a lady,"

"Height, weight, hair?"

"Average, lean, brown mid-length."

"Huh," he laughed," Sounds like my type. Though, I do like red-heads..."

"_Anyway_," Andy said, stressing the word," Word around here is that she's looking for someone, namely, you."

It took a while for the information to sink in. A girl, looking for him. That wasn't that bad. But if she had to ask around, that meant she wasn't from around here, meaning that she would be from the city. And then it hit him: _the bank_. He was due to pay back his loan which he took out to buy Betsy (his trailer). "Shit, was she wearing a suit? Did she look official?"

"Wha-?" Andy's face scrunched up in confusion, but was cut off by Eddie.

"Just tell me!" He exclaimed, shaking Andy's shoulders.

By now, Andy was positively frightened, and turned his gaze away from his crazed friend, only to see what they were dreading," I don't know. No, well, actually, she is."

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Because she's over there." He looked over to see a woman, matching the description, talking to Mrs. Wendy, wearing a tweed jacket and skirt with what looked like a pearl necklace on her neck. Then again, it was only a brief glimpse.

"Fuck," Eddie mumbled before turning his attention to Andy," Don't tell her where I am, whatever you do." He took off, sprinting towards his trailer, and slammed the door behind him. Big mistake. Looking through the blinds, he saw her turn her head towards his trailer. Unfortunately, he could barely make out her facial feature.

Damn heat, he thought. As for extra precaution, he locked the door and started to pace. He barely scrapped by with the last reserves of his trust fund and extra money he earned doing various odd jobs. Surely she had gotten the date wrong. Or maybe she wasn't looking for him. Maybe she was looking for Andy? _Please be looking for Andy, _he chanted in his mind_, I'm sorry for not going to church or whatever, but please, please, please, don't be looking for me! _

Risking another look out the window, he watched as Andy, the bastard, point to his house when she presumably asked him something. The little snitch. When she was gone, Andy would experience a whole new world of hurt, unlike what he had ever felt before. There was a knock on his metal door (he barely held in his shriek, but managed to swallow it).

"I know you're in there." A voice called out, whiny, loud, and most importantly, British. He only knew a handful of British people, and an even smaller portion of British _girls. _So that only left Joy, Amber, Mara, Piper, and Patricia. He knew it was _her_, he knew immediately, but going through the options helped him calm down. Taking a deep breath multiple times, he grasped the door handle and pulled it down.

"Why hello, my dear Yacker!"

**~0o0o0o0~**

**So I had this idea after looking at all of our M fics and seeing how there are not many and thought:**

**WHY NOT?**

**And I know I don't really like Peddie, but they seemed like the only couple that could do an M fic, alright? And I know it's crappy so far but it'll… HEAT UP sooner or later**

**Okay that was a lame attempt at being seductive. I mean**

**A**

**REALLY**

**REALLY **

**LAME **

**Attempt**

**Okay, Read and Review, as always**

**Love, **

**Kels**


End file.
